


A Rainy Saturday Afternoon

by Morpheus626



Category: Morgan (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A fic inspired by Tim’s monologue in a song called ‘The Right’ from an album he made as a part of the band Morgan (I transcribed the whole monologue last night, it is a wild and delightful trip lol.)Tim/Reader (gender neutral.) A hook up that’s meant to clear just general horny feelings for both of you, but instead turns into maybe something more.But this is also still mostly smut lmao.
Relationships: Tim Staffell/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A Rainy Saturday Afternoon

You didn’t make it a habit to go home with anyone. It wasn’t out of a lack of want exactly, but that you were picky and the local boys were...something, and-

None of them were this boy, that was for sure.

He was gorgeous. And, according to him:

“Painfully fucking lonely,” Tim sighed as you followed him to his room at the hotel. “Not just for things like this, I mean, though I’m very glad to have you over of course.”

He swung open the door, and immediately blushed.

You couldn’t help but do the same, giggling at the not-badly-put-together homemade blow up doll propped against the wardrobe. “Are we to have a third with us?”

“No!” Tim darted forward and tossed the doll into the wardrobe, staring at the doors of it as he slammed them shut. “I-I’m sorry. That...shouldn’t have been out and...”

He sighed and turned to you with a sorrowful look on his face. “You can leave. I understand; you’re not the first to see that when I didn’t mean you to, and any feelings you have about it are valid-”

You made sure the hotel door was locked, then strode into the room and interrupted him with a finger pressed to his lips. “I don’t care.”

“You don’t?” he asked. “Every other person I’ve brought back was...well, horrified. Found it pathetic, said awful things about me for having it.”

“Fuck ‘em,” you smiled, and pulled him towards the bed by his hips. “Well, more accurately, fuck me, and forget them. You’re a grown man, yeah? And you’ve been lonely and horny and are apparently quite creatively talented; why shouldn’t you have made your own companion for the time being?”

He grinned. “Thank you. I don’t know how honest you’re being, but-”

“I’m being honest,” you interrupted him with a quick kiss, and leaned in close to his ear. “So honest, that I ought to let you know I’d happily get myself off while watching you fuck that doll, or jack yourself off, your choice. If you’ll have me around again, that is.”

He nodded as you stepped back, and you let him help you tug off your clothes, your own hands working at his. Maybe this was moving too fast, but you didn’t care. You didn’t know for sure how long Tim would be around, or if he would keep in touch once he did leave.

You wanted this now, as close to something stable as it could possibly be, even if it was only for so many weeks. You could deal with any lingering feelings after he was gone.

Besides, you couldn’t bear the thought of stopping it all now. Of course, if Tim had asked to stop you would immediately, but luckily he was as comfortable as you were.

Comfortable being a mild way of putting it, with both of you touching every inch of bare skin as quickly as you could (there was simply no way to get your fingertips everywhere you wanted all at once, neither of you had hands enough for that) and kissing hard and hot. First at each other’s lips, then anywhere else you could get to as you flopped onto the bed together.

The mattress let out a frighteningly loud groan, and you couldn’t hold back your giggles.

“It won’t break,” Tim reassured you. “I think. It hasn’t yet, and I’ve um...given it a good workout by myself, if you know what I mean.”

“I think I get the gist,” you replied. “But you could still give me a demonstration later. I’d like that, to make sure I’m really understanding you.”

“How did I not meet you earlier?” Tim asked as he ground his cock against your thigh. “Wouldn’t have even needed the damned doll then.”

“You weren’t ready for me yet, and maybe I wouldn’t have been ready for you,” you mused, reaching a hand between the two of you to gently run your thumb over the head of his cock. “But I certainly am ready for you now.”

The condoms and lube in the drawer near the bed were still in their packaging, and you couldn’t help but smile as he fussed and swore at them.

“Will you get that upset when we have to buy more and break into them again?”

He had slipped to lay beside you as he fought with the packaging, and turned his head now. “More?”

“If I have my way, and if you want the same,” you said. “I intend to run out that supply of yours there. Likely before you leave, so we’ll need to get more.”

Tim looked excited at that prospect, but his smile faltered for a moment. “I will have to leave, is the thing...”

“I know,” you sighed. “And I’ll miss you, I’m sure. You might even miss me. We can exchange addresses and phone numbers and maybe write letters to each other. And if we find we miss each other enough, maybe we’ll have to make some travels and meet up again.”

“I barely know you,” Tim said as he finally freed a condom and rolled it on. “How on earth am I already so attached?”

You shrugged, and took the lube from him to use on yourself. “Same way I am, I suppose. I barely know you, but I know that right now, even if we weren’t going to fuck, I’d still rather be here in your room with you than anywhere else.”

He nodded, and took the bottle from you to set it back on the bedside table. “Are you alright? I mean, ready, or-”

“I am, but I like being teased,” you interrupted and lay back, gesturing for him to climb back on top of you. “So you can take your time, if you like.”

He did, the condom slicked in lube as he moved against you, and you could feel him shiver even as he tried to move slowly.

“Since we’re getting to know each other,” you murmured in between kisses to his neck and chest. “I should give you a compliment.”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve a lovely cock,” you replied, grinning as he blushed and laughed. “What? You do! And it isn’t even in me yet, that’s saying something.”

“Let me make sure you really like it then,” Tim said as he slipped gently inside you. “Still okay?”

You groaned happily into his neck as you pulled him close, wrapping your legs around his waist.

“Can I get a yes or a no?” Tim asked, and you lay your head back and opened your eyes.

He was beautiful, a halo of dark hair and eyes sweetly watching your face for any sign of your discomfort. You’d never had any such care from any of your prior rare hook ups.

But then, this didn’t feel like just a hook up anymore.

“Yes,” you replied. “I’m okay. More than okay. Or I will be, once you move.”

He kissed you hard, and answered you with the movement of his hips, meeting yours awkwardly for the first few thrusts.

But it was only a moment or two before you found rhythm with him, and moaned with the feeling of it.

There was the sound of a hand slapping at the wall near the bed, and you slapped a hand over your own mouth. “Sorry!”

“It’s alright,” Tim laughed. “Just my bandmate, ignore him.”

“Are we making him jealous?”

“Maybe,” Tim replied. “I don’t rightly care, honestly. He can deal with it, because you’re mine only.”

“Good,” you murmured, and focused back in on him.

Which frankly, was a joy. He didn’t hold back any moans or whines, kissed like he needed your touch to breathe, and nuzzled his face into your shoulder the rest of the time.

You had intended to try and hold off, to come as near to when he did as you could, but it was too much.

“You’re too good at this,” you managed to gasp out just before you came, mumbling his name and kissing him at every bit of skin you could reach.

“Fuck,” he sighed happily as he kept thrusting, working you through your orgasm. “I could feel that. I need to make you do that again.”

“I’d love that, but what about you?”

“I might need a bit after this,” Tim replied, his hips jerking against yours. “But we’ve got all night, and if you really meant it before...you know, that you’re in no rush to go...”

His eyelids fluttered shut as he came, and you pulled him in for a deep kiss, moving to meet his movements as best you could.

You waited for his eyes to open again, his head dropped against your shoulder, an adorable blissful smile on his face.

“I’m in no rush to go anywhere. I only just met you, and I feel like I ought to have known you for ages. Might be nothing more than puppy love, but I’m not going to turn that down if there’s the chance it might be more. So we’ve got time to make up for.”

He nodded. “We do. Shall I get up and clean us up, and in a little bit we can do this again?”

“Probably should, or we’ll fall asleep like this,” you replied. “I can barely keep your gaze; I’ll get lost in your eyes otherwise.”

Tim giggled as he slipped out of you and rolled off the bed. “Do you sweet talk everyone you fuck?”

“Only the ones I actually like,” you said, watching as he tossed away the condom and retrieved a few small towels from the hotel bathroom. “And I’ve not liked any of them enough to actually do that until now, so you’re the first. Congratulations, pretty boy.”

He let his towel fall to the floor and tossed yours there as well as you finished cleaning yourself, then dropped back beside you onto the bed. His arms wrapped around you, and it was delightfully warm and loving and comfortable.

“Pretty boy? I’ll have to think up something to call you,” Tim smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” you chuckled. “Nothing too mean though.”

“Never,” Tim sighed. “I think sweetheart is good for now.”

Your heart leaped at that. Oh, it was going to hurt when he left. For both of you.

But for now, he was safe in bed with you, and there was plenty of time to spare.

You wouldn’t waste a single minute of it.


End file.
